howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2
Mecha-Menace MM - If Haggis emerges.jpg MM - An endless winter.jpg MM - Having heard Haggis baa.jpg MM - Out of his tent.jpg MM - The vikings seeing what Haggis doing.jpg MM - Elbone struggling to get a bag of seed on the wheelbarrow.jpg MM - Need some help.jpg MM - But I think I have.jpg MM - The Spring Festivla has.jpg MM - Land fisherman.jpg MM - I prefer land fisherman.jpg MM - How tough can it be.jpg MM - What's wrong Elbone.jpg MM - Elbone dumping sand out of his boot.jpg MM - It looked so easy.jpg MM - You need straight rows.jpg MM - Right Rocky.jpg MM - Cutter making a place to put seeds.jpg MM - Leyla putting seeds into the hole.jpg MM - You guys are great at this.jpg MM - Cutter you stay here.jpg MM - Stand here and watch.jpg MM - I don't know what you said.jpg MM - This is amazing.jpg MM - That was Rocky's idea.jpg MM - The mechano dragon approaching the field.jpg MM - Elbone running from the mechano dragon.jpg MM - Was making a funny noise.jpg MM - Getting ready to turn around.jpg MM - Headed back the other way.jpg MM - The townspeople approaching the field.jpg MM - Plant like your happiness depends on it.jpg MM - It's better.jpg MM - The mecha dragon heading towards the hill.jpg MM - The machine having gone above everybody.jpg MM - Magnus once again saying my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Where is my mechano dragon.jpg MM - Duggard looking for the helmet back from Magnus.jpg MM - The townspeople cheering for Leyla.jpg MM - Burple flying above the townspeople.jpg MM - The townspeople gasping.jpg MM - Magnus noticing what happened.jpg MM - That was unfortunate.jpg MM - Magnus running to catch up with Axel.jpg MM - The Huttsgalorians sitting waiting.jpg MM - Hey chief.jpg MM - Haggis having seen his shadown again.jpg "Game of Horns" GOH - The people of Huttsgalor cheering.jpg GOH - Doesn't have to do any fishing.jpg GOH - Elbone doing situps.jpg GOH - Competitors to your places.jpg GOH - Elbone taking his turn at archery.jpg GOH - The arrow coming back at Elbone.jpg GOH - Elbone having caught the tip of the arrow.jpg GOH - Elbone having let go of his hammer.jpg GOH - Tree climbing.jpg GOH - Duggard unable to reach the third branch.jpg GOH - Elbone hanging off a branch.jpg GOH - I know what I'm gonna do.jpg GOH - He's family to me.jpg GOH - The boulder having landed and stopped.jpg GOH - Elbone unable to toss Rocky.jpg GOH - Elbone having sat down.jpg GOH - Apple picking.jpg GOH - Right before Elbone's turn.jpg GOH - Elbone having kicked the tree.jpg GOH - Elbone's not so great sculpture.jpg GOH - A bunch of chickens around the mechano dragon.jpg GOH - Elbone doing a terrible chicken call.jpg GOH - Fancy dancing.jpg GOH - Elbone dancing.jpg GOH - Summer with two fish.jpg GOH - Of course I did.jpg GOH - Team finke and Team Duggard.jpg GOH - Let's go Rocky.jpg Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2 Elbone / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 2